The day you gave me
by BIT Necromancer
Summary: It's a dark and stormy morning. There's a typhoon outside and Minato is trying to enjoy it while it lasts. No such luck though. Maybe a surprise visitor can put an end to his dark mood.


**The day you gave to me.**

 _This was my submission for the 2015 SMASH! Fanfic competition. It's also sort of a follow up to my story "At the wakatsu" in that it gives Minato's perspective on the relationship between Fuuka and him. When I read this prompt I instantly thought of Minato and Persona 3. I don't own Persona 3, Mistborn: The Final Empire or any of the character or settings from those stories._

* * *

 _Prompt: "What they do not realise – and what you must realise – is that manipulating others is something that all people do. In fact, manipulation is at the core of social interactions" – Brandon Sanderson's "Mistborn: The Final Empire"_

There was a typhoon outside. Minato was lying in bed watching it through the gap in his heavy curtains. These curtains were pretty much the only change in the decor of the room he had made since moving into the dorm. The thicker material blocked out more light and kept his room in a perpetual gloom. Minato had put the curtains up on his second day here and since then he hadn't spent nearly as much time alone in his room as he would have expected. Between building up his social links and organizing the exploration of Tartarus Minato just didn't spend much time in his room anymore.

It hadn't always been like this. Before coming to this dorm Minato would spend all his free hours alone in his room, he would only ever talk to answer direct questions, and all he would ever organize was new playlists. Back then a rainy day cooped up inside would be the most fulfilling kind of day he could hope for. Today though, it just didn't feel right. Minato didn't know why but he just wasn't enjoying the rain like he used to and it wasn't due to it being a typhoon.

There was a knock at the door, one or his dorm mates. Perhaps that was the problem. Even if he stayed in his room one of them was sure to come and drag him out of his room eventually, and he couldn't just say no to them. His power was dependant on him being friendly with the others and he'd be counting on them to watch his back in Tartarus.

There was more knocking. Minato ignored it. He knew it wouldn't work but he hoped that if he just pretended not to hear it they would just give up and leave. It had been so long since he had a day to himself and now that he had one it wasn't working out right and on top of that it was about to be cut short.

'Minato? Are you ok in there?' Minato heard Fuuka's voice question through the door. At the sound of her voice he gave up and slipped out of bed to answer the door. Outside Fuuka was waiting with a worried expression.

'Hi Fuuka, how can I help you?'

'Sorry to disturb you I just wanted to know if you're ok.'

'I'm fine. Is there something wrong?'

'No. It's just that with the typhoon outside everyone else has gathered downstairs and we were a little worried that we hadn't seen you.'

'I didn't think it mattered where I spent the day so I figured that I'd stay in bed and watch the storm. Sorry.'

'Oh no, don't worry about it. I guess it doesn't really matter where you spend the storm as long as you're safe.' Fuuka hesitated for a moment like she was trying figure out how to say something. She stared questioningly into his eyes.

'Can I come in for a minute?' Minato was shocked at Fuuka's request, it seemed so out of character for her to make such a bold request. If Junpei or Yukari had asked he would have assumed they were up to something stupid but that just didn't seem like Fuuka.

'Sure come in.' Minato said, too surprised to think of an excuse not to let her in. He stepped aside and Fuuka stepped into his room closing the door behind her. She was going to be more than just a minute. Minato decided to lounge on his bed.

Fuuka just stood at the door for a moment allowing her eyes to adjust to the gloom and observing his room. Aside from the curtains Minato's room consisted of his bed, a closet, a desk with a chair and computer at it, and his books that were stacked against one wall. After taking in his room she sat down at his desk. There was a moment of silence.

'I guess it's kind of strange but I like rainy days like this where there's nothing to do.' Fuuka said.

'It's not strange. Everyone needs a break sometimes. There's less that can be done when it rains so there's less pressure to be doing something. I usually really enjoy rainy days.' Minato replied. Did she seriously come in here just to talk about the weather?

'Usually, but not today?' Fuuka asked. 'Is there something bothering you?'

There must be something wrong if Fuuka was the one worrying about him. She was right though, he was bothered by something. She couldn't help him though, even he didn't know what was wrong.

'I'm just not feeling it today. All this rain, and it just isn't enough to wash away my disquiet.' Minato answered.

'Well a lot has happened lately. I'm still getting used to living in a dormitory.' Fuuka said.

'That's true.' Minato said. 'This is the first time this year it has really rained. I wouldn't have believed last year that I'd be so busy the next time it rained.'

'That's right, I forgot that you just transferred in a few months ago.' Fuuka said. 'It must be hard saying goodbye to all your friends like that.'

'Not really. I didn't have a lot of friends last year.'

'Oh' really? It's hard to imagine you on your own.' Fuuka said. You're always putting yourself out there and talking to the people around you wherever you go. It kind of makes me jealous.'

Minato mentally kicked himself. He'd said too much. How was he going to explain that one to Fuuka. The only reason he talked to all those people was to improve the power of his wild card. Sometimes it felt like more trouble than it was worth (did he really need the magician arcana?).

He couldn't tell Fuuka that! After all she was one of his social links too. Tasting her disgusting food was a singularly difficult experience but it was a small price to pay for the priestess arcana. He didn't want to ruin his bond with her by telling the truth.

'I guess since I joined SEES I've been trying not to rock the boat. Plus it helps to be friends with lots of people in case we need help later on.' Minato's eyes met Fuuka's and he saw the shock in them. It sounded alright in his head but obviously he had said something wrong. He opened his mouth to offer some sort of excuse but Fuuka spoke first.

'Perhaps you feel guilty for using and deceiving everyone and that's why you're uneasy. You've been hiding your feelings from everyone and pretending to be everyone's friend.' Fuuka said boldly. 'Do you know what I think you should do?' Fuuka asked. Her calm, clear, and determined voice left Minato feeling shaken and he couldn't answer.

'Stop feeling guilty.' Fuuka said. She stood up and took a seat next to him on his bed. 'People never just see eye to eye right away. You have to be nice and act friendly to show people that you really want to spend time with them getting to know them. Everyone has their own perspective on life and wants to share it with someone else. It's impossible to just instantly understand people even when it feels like you do. So it's ok to act friendly to someone and work your way towards being their friend for real.'

Minato's first thought was that he didn't feel guilty, he had no reason to. The more he thought about it though the more he thought he should feel guilty. It wasn't right that people should lie like that. Still Fuuka had a point. There really wasn't any way to understand another person. In that case it was inevitable that people would have to lie to be able to form a connection. He didn't like it but he could accept that it made sense.

Fuuka was staring at him. He'd been sitting there thinking quietly to himself.

'I not sure if your right but it's certainly worth considering.' Minato replied. Fuuka smiled then realized how close together they were and jumped to her feet.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to come in here and say all that. I just wanted to make sure you're ok.' Fuuka blurted out.

'Don't worry about it.' Minato shrugged. He'd thought Fuuka was just a kind girl who was too weak willed and naive to be of any significance. Today though, he had seen another side of her.

'I'm glad you stopped by' Minato smiled. Fuuka calmed down.

'I glad you're ok.' Fuuka said. She turned to leave. She had her hand on the door knob when she stopped and turned back. 'You're not though... You need some time to yourself... Ok, how about this. I'll cover for you. I'll tell everyone you're sick and that they shouldn't disturb you. You take the rest of the day off and don't worry about anyone else. I've got it covered. Ok?'

Minato didn't know what to say. Eventually he just nodded. Fuuka smiled and then left his room.

With that last smile Fuuka had stirred up some unknown feeling in Minato's chest. He was about to give it more thought but then stopped himself.

Fuuka had given him a great gift, a day all to himself, it would be shameful of him to waste it thinking about her. She said that he shouldn't worry about anyone else and that was exactly what he was going to do. Casting all other thoughts aside Minato closed his eyes and listened to the rain.

* * *

That's it.

I didn't win the competition but I had fun and I even got free feedback.

If you liked it or even if you didn't please leave some feedback with the review button. If you like you can even check out the other entries at and support this great event.


End file.
